coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Carp
Julie Carp is portrayed by actress Katy Cavanagh and made her first onscreen apearence on 25th April 2008. http://www.itv.com/Soaps/coronationstreet/ArrivalsLounge/JulieCarp/default.html Biography 2008 -2009 She first appeared waiting at The Rovers, where she briefly spoke to Dev Alahan, she was waiting her boyfriend, Kirk Sutherland to arrive. She has so far clashed with Fiz Brown and has appeared on several occasions, including Kirk's nephew, Paul's funeral. She is a bubbly character who likes to think she shares a personal empathy with other people's problems. This was particularly evident at the funeral of baby Paul as she was very moved by the sadness of the occasion and when Chesney, Fiz's brother developed a crush on Kayleigh Morton, Julie was interested, as she had made Kirk tell her. She clashed with Fiz several times, as Fiz felt she was trying to take over and Julie thought Fiz wanted Kirk back. Julie was not seen for several months, but reappeared in July, apparently now living with Kirk, Chesney, and Fiz. When they found out John Stape had been making anonymous phone calls to Fiz, Julie suggested Fiz go to the police. She was also on hand with Kirk when his friend Tyrone Dobbs proposed to Molly Compton. Julie looked for a job in the factory after having spoken to Tony Gordon and managed to get a job and is covering for Fiz's friend Sally whilst she goes on holiday. Despite the past conflicts between Fiz and Julie, they are now good friends, this was evident on 25th August 2008, Julie spotted Fiz having a drink with John and later told Fiz that she thought John was a kind man and she suggested Fiz reconcilate with him. On 3rd September 2008 Julie admitted that she has had two previous engagement and a disastrous marriage before she met Kirk. In February 2009, Julie says she is getting fed up of her partner Kirk, because he is unemployed and not doing anything about it. Julie's boss Tony Gordon (Gray O'Brien) puts her in an awkward position at work, as he tells her to sack one of the seamstresses, who are also her friends, though as supervisor, Tony feels it is necessary to step up to her role more effectively. Tony carries on bullying Julie into sacking one of her friends until she decides to stand up for herself. Tony then tells her she will be sacked unless she does the task in hand. She is later saved by newcomer Luke Strong (Craig Kelly) who tells her that her job was safe and undermines Tony. In March 2009, Julie's relationship with Kirk begins to strain. She has a pregnancy scare, which is confirmed to be negative much to her delight but to Kirk's regret. It is evident that Julie has begun to tire of Kirk's childish nature and the fact that he is unemployed. On 3 April, she confesses to Hayley Cropper (Julie Hesmondhalgh) that she needs a real man and that she has fallen out of love with Kirk. She is later stunned when Kirk ends their relationship after seeing how they are drifting apart. Julie then moves out of the house. Discovering Paula shocks Julie and Eileen with the revelation that they are sisters. Eileen continues to pester Julie by asking her about her mother Paula Carp because Eileen and her were friends at school. Following her split from Kirk, Julie begins to show an interest in Eileen's son Jason. On 27 April 2009, the pair get drunk in the Rovers and head back to Jason's for a night of passion, little knowing that they are blood-related.At Colin Grimshaw's 70th party at the Rovers a few days later, Paula comes in drunk, urging Julie to stop seeing Jason. This leads to a row between mother and daughter and ends with Paula announcing that they can't be together because they are related. Colin tries to get her to leave before she says any more but Paula then tells the whole pub that Colin is Julie's father in an episode that was watched by a total of 8.61 million viewers.[3] A few days later, Julie is horrified to discover that Colin has suffered a stroke. Determined to get to know her father, she goes to visit him in hospital. When he later dies of a heart attack, she is distraught, and devastated that she hadn't had a chance to know him. In 2010, Julie starts to work with Eileen's boyfriend Jesse Chadwick in his child entertainment venues, however, when a paranoid Eileen finds out, she forbids him to see Julie, even though they briefly still work together secretly before calling it quits. After a strain in Eileen and Jesse's relationship, Jesse kisses Julie saying he has feelings for her. A guilty Julie later tells Eileen about this in the Rovers and both sisters chase him out of the Rovers and away from the Street. Julie and Eileen then bond and promise to make a fresh start on their new-found relationship. 2010-2012 In October 2010, Julie meets John Stape's ex-colleague Brian Packham and they are both instantly smitten. John however, who is afraid that Brian seeing Julie will uncover his lies to cover up an identity theft, decides to do all he can to split them up. When dining in a fancy restaurant, John and Fiz quickly join them; as Julie and Brian go to the bathroom John calls Brian's wife (who according to Julie he has separated from) to tell him what he's doing. After Fiz and John leave, Brian's wife comes in and tells a broken-hearted Julie that they are still married before she storms off. Later that evening, Brian turns up at number 5 as his wife kicked him out and Julie is still insistent that she and Brian are meant for each other. Meanwhile, John claims that Julie once had a restraining order for stalking a man who didn't return her texts. This scares Brian when Julie later turns up at the house; after Brian finally reconciles with his wife and leaves, Julie turns up at John and Fiz's with a bottle of wine before breaking down. In January 2011, Julie helped Eileen break in Owen's builder's yard to obtain his dodgy accounts and documents, to use as a counterblackmail against Owen's threats towards Eileen who cashed a £10,000.00 cheque for Owen into her own account. In June 2011, Julie saw Brian once again at Fiz's house when he came over to question Fiz about John. Julie stormed out in anger. Later however, she admitted to Fiz that she still had feelings for him. A guilty Fiz then told Julie how she and John intentionally split her and Brian up in order to conceal John's secrets. Julie was shocked but believed that fate would help them reunite, she continued to search for Brian. At the beginning of 2012, Julie revealed that she was expecting a baby with boyfriend Brian. Behind the scenes *Before Julie made her first appearance on Coronation Street, a Corrie insider revealed to ITV that Katy would play the part of Kirk Sutherland's new girlfriend and stated that “Kirk’s had a pretty tough time of late, but he’s finally found a kindred spirit in Julie.”http://primetime.unrealitytv.co.uk/coronation-street-kirk-falls-in-love/ See also Full list of appearances References Category:Grimshaw family Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:1977 births Category:Underworld machinists Category:2008 debuts Category:Residents of 14a Victoria Street